A BULLET TO MY HEART
by musicsoul38
Summary: Shane S. Giordano,is one of the most powerful man in New York.But a dark secret keeps him from loving and been loved.Mitchie Torres is a 23 year old woman,who adores her father more than anything in the world.But when Shane asks Mitchie's father for her hand in matrimony,what will Mitchie do when Shane explains that, their marriage is FOREVER, and there is no going back!
1. Intro

A BULLET TO MY HEART

I heard it. under his desk my tears fell to the ground.I press his gun to my chest and felt my heart break at the sound of that bullet coming in contact with him.I steeped out and there he was,laying on the floor,covered in blood, the man that gave me life...And that night,I became a man.

My father died when I was young and since then my life turned upside down. My father was no ordinary man,under his title of good father and loyal husband,he had a business that became our familie's curse. After my father died I became the head of the family,supporting and providing for my mother and two brothers was no easy task,it became so hard that slowly I was drawn into my fathers business without even realizing it. After a few years,the business grew and so as our enemies.I have managed to take under control political and legal connections,making me one of New York's most successful man.I became Him,my father...But under this, business and social status,there's a secret that holds not only the key to my grave,but also the blood of many I've killed. My name is Shane Santino Giordano,and this is my story...

I have been broken before...But never like this. My dreams just went down the drain. Why me?.Why did I have to merry someone I didnt love?. My father asked me,If i could do him the favor of marring Shane and I asked him why?,he only answer me saying that it was our only hope. He is not forcing me to do it. He just simply asked,but then he took it back,blaming it on nonsense. Saying he would not trade any business or money for her daughter. And yet here I am. feeling horrible because seen my father so desperate,kills me in the inside. And as much as I hate the idea of an arranged marriage,I have to do it...for my father, for his company,...simply,for him!... I am entering a hell hole were there is no escape,because this marriage has no end, this is FOREVER! my Name is Mitchie Torres and this is my story...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I need someone. Somebody that can listen to me every time i get home. Someone to be there while i undress and ask me if everything is ok. Someone that can hold my hand while i walk to the garden every morning and stay with me while i drink my cup of coffee. And that someone is Mitchie Torres. Since the first time i saw her on one of her father many events, i knew she was the one that i wanted. How do i know that?. I have no idea! I am not shure what it was that caught my attention. I dont know if it was her hair,or the way her hips moved everytime she took a step. I dont know if it was that black dress that hugged her tighs so damn good,that my desire increased by the minute. Do i wanna fuck her? Hell yeah! but that is not the only thing i want from i have learn in my 27 years of life, that eveything has a price. Everything is a business.

Mitchie comes from a good family, she is a Catholic also. She is no Italian but that dont bother me. I am getting old. I have sumerge myself into work and i have been feeling lonely. And lonelyness is not healthy when your concience is not clean.

I have two brothers. I am the oldest. Nathaniel is the youngest with only 24 years of age. He is the family lawyer and advisor. He is married to a wounderful woman named Caitlyn and they have a 2 year old named Vincent. When I am not around he is the one you gotta deal with.

Then theres Jason. The middle child. With only 25 years of age, Jason has got himself into a lot of trouble, when he was 20,he committed the stupidity of getting a girl pregnant. A girl he doesnt love and never will. A girl he refuses to marry because he claims shes not "the one".

And then there's my mom. My loyal mother who would defend his son no matter what. She lives to take care of her grand children. Nothing makes her happier than that. She wants me to get married and start a family. And I have to agree, it is time.

Why me? There is thousands of women in NYC, yet he chooses me. I am not in love with this man. I have only seen him once or twice but that's it. In my 23 years of life the only man I have learned to love is my father. My loyal, understanding and loving father. The man that has made my life easy,giving me everything I have wanted and more. When I asked my father, why the hell did Shane Giordano wanted to marry me, my father answer saying " he says he is tired of being alone".

The story only gets worst, my father has lost everything, including our 5 stars chain of than that, my life just sucks. My mother is crazy asking me every time my father is not around, to marry Shane, telling me is our only hope, saying that I owe everything I have To my dad, trying to convince me that everything should be fine once I say I DO. And you know what I hate? The fact that she is absolutely right. I know it, se knows it, my father knows it and Shane knows it.

" I am doing it dad, I am gonna merry Shane."

"Mitchie..." Marco started...

" No dad! I already made up my mind.I am gonna do it" I responded quickly

"I don't wanna force you into anything"

" and your not doing it, but i wanna do it, for us. Just tell me one thing, how much did he offered to buy me dad" I asked him sitting down next to him on our loft seat, in the living room.

"He didn't offered any money, he just said 'Whats mine, will be my wives too'" Marco answer feeling horrible for his daughter. Feeling angry and useless. knowing that his daughter will go thru with everything. because that was Mitchie. Filled kindness and unconditional love for her family and friends.

/

"she hasn't responded yet" Nate told his brother from his sitting position in front of his brothers desk.

"she will soon" Shane answer while looking to the paperwork he had on hand.

"you really wanna go thru with this" Nate asked his brother. he knew the answer already but wanted to confirm it.

"I already made up my mind Nathaniel. I want that woman to be my wife" he relaxed on his leather chair" not because I love her, but because its time to settle down, have kids. Give mom some more grandchildren."Shane smiled.

"we'll if your shure, the I will begin the paperwork" Nate stated standing up and pushing his chair in.

"where's Jason. "Shane asked a bit intrigue about his brother.

"he came home drunk again last night. He also has some some company."Nate clarify while putting his glasses back on.

" wake him up, tell him I need him down here in an hour. We are going out"

"were are we going?" Nate asked now confuse.

"to visit my future wife". Shane answered smirking. Knowing that his visit may cause a bit Of trouble.


	3. Chapter 2

The walls are closing in. I feel my throat getting tighter. I cant breath. Please someone help me. But its too late. He is here, in front of me. Looking in my direction. Riping me apart with his stare. He came in with his 2 body guards, i am shure. His foot stepped inside my house, and my blood started to boil inside. What is this nonsense?. What is he doing here? What does he wants?. Isnt it enough what he's doing to us, more importantly, to me?.

"good morning Mitchie" he greeted like it was the most natural thing in the world.I didn't say anything, I just hated myself in that moment for deciding to open the door instead of letting the maid get it.

"What do you want?" I asked irritated.

"I need to speak to you for a moment" He just simply answer. Without any irritation or concern in his voice.

" And you brought your body guards for what?, nobody is gonna kill you here you know" I said to to him, looking into his dark eyes. But I couldn't prolong my stare, because his eyes were too powerful.

" These are my brothers, Jason and Nathaniel" He said smirking.

"nice to meet you" they both said At the same time.

"go ahead, talk, I got things to do" I said crossing my arms in front of my chest. Holding my anger inside of me.

" Nate, Jason, wait in the car please" It is incredible what this man can do with his powerful voice, his intimidating stare, and His lazy, yet sexy appearance.

" If you came, to get an answer, then is a yes, Mr. Giordano, I will merry you. But not because I want to, only because I need to." This is what he came in for, I assume.

" you are wrong. You don't need to do anything. I just made an offer, but I am not forcing you into anything. If you marry me is because you have accepted, nobody is holding a gun against your forehead Mitchie, and please, call me Shane"

"You might not be forcing me, but i have reasons that indicate the opposite. Reasons that I will not discuss with you."

There, now he knows. Now he is aware that pleasure is the last thing on my mind. Now he knows, that I don't really wanna go thru with this, but that I have to. And he just stays there, so calm. Looking at me. Hunting me with his stare, and yes, I am scare. scare of this man, and scare of my future life.

" I am gonna talk to you sincerely, because I preference things between us to be clear. I don't want your love, because I don't have any love to give in return. But I am an Italian, I have friends, family, people that look up to me. I don't expect a perfect marriage, I am just tire of being with everywomen, and end up alone. plus it's time to settle down, I want Kids also"

And my world just collapsed. Right there. Kids?. Nobody said anything about kids.

" excuse me?, when did "kids" became part of the deal?" And he laugh at me. At loud.

" this is no deal, this is a business. A business has no end. This marriage, will not have an end. And yes, I want kids, a bunch of them. Kids running around the house screaming and crying. So think about this again, because I don't want any regrets after we say, I DO."

"Who the hell do you think you are?". I screamed at him As loud as I could.

" Your future husband" he said smiling, taking my hand and kissing my palm, before exiting the house.

/ / / /

" you told her what?" Jason asked screaming. pressing the breaks so hard, they jump when the car came to a stop.

" That I want kids, a thought you already new that" Shane answered annoyed.

" Dude that's a serious commitment, what if you get tired of her?"

" I won't"

" how do you know?"

" cause I know, and who the hell are you to tell me what to do, you got a woman pregnant when you were 20. so back off"

" why do you always have to bring that up" Jason asked a bit offended.

" Cause it's the truth, besides, getting the wrong woman pregnant can make your life a living hell. Look at Clara, she has make your life miserable since Antonio was born. Besides, all you do it's party, you are not helping me in the office, and your always in the house, fucking some chick you just met. Do me a favor and get your shit together, would you?"

It hurt. Talking to him like that hurt like crap. That was his brother after all, and he understood his pain. He was the most affected. When their father died, he was bullied in school, and his ex girlfriend Clara, was not helping at all. Besides, he was drinking a bit too much now days.

Nate cleared his throat.

" So Shane, if she says yes, when are you gonna marry her?" Nate asked concerned.

" Three weeks" Shane said sternly. Looking ahead.

" you know, Don Cicci has been wanting to speak to you for a while now" Nate reminded Shane.

" And he can wait, right know, my wedding is more important."

/ / / / / /

" kids?, really, but why." Marco asked a bit concern.

" I don't know dad, he just said he wanted kids"

" And I think that's a wonderful idea." Mariana, Mitchie's mother responded.

" Are you insane mother?, you really want your grand children to come out of a matrimony that does not feel any love?"

" Oh, please. Wake up would you?. Life it's not a fairy tail Mitchie. Life is cruel, hard, and will destroy you when it has a Chance. So take this opportunity destiny is giving you, Mija, because it will not come Back. You have a chance to marry a good man, to have children, and to be wealthy And help your father and me at the same time. Don't be a baby, and accept what life it's throwing at you."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Do you know how it feels when the time stops. And your world all of a sudden, has come to an end. When everything is falling apart and there's no escape. When you don't know what your future holds?, but at the same you are dying inside to know what It would be like?. That's me. 2 weeks, and six days ago, I committed suicide. But not because I killed myself, but because I accepted to go on a journey were theres no going back. I accepted to marry Mr. Giordano. A woman's wedding day is suppose to be special, magical. But not mine. This was a nightmare.

/ / / / / /

I look Up To the ceiling, the golden figures of the soul that would never forgive me for everything I have done, looking down at me. The church filled with flowers, a base with roses in front of ever bench. My watch in my wrist marks 7:30 am. Taking a deep breath I begin to walk slowly to the altar, I close my eyes, and I can hear it. The voices that wont leave me alone, the voices that keep reminding me all the wrong, yet they keep all the good to themselves.

" I thought the wedding wasn't for another couple of hours son, what are you doing here so early?" Father Mancini asked.

" do you think he will ever forgive me father?" I asked looking At the image of Jesus Christ in front of me.

" Santino, if you asked from the bottom of your heart, he will forgive you" Father Mancini answered.

Father Mancini was my fathers friend. He used to come here a lot too, to think.

" you know, you are the only one that calls me by my middle name"

" that's because you look just like your father"

" am I doing the right thing?" I asked sincerely

" Santino, follow what you think it's right"

/ / / / / /

I gotta throw up, I gotta throw up, I gotta throw up!. And I did. With my wedding gown, I leaned down in the toilet and I throwed up. I don't know if it was the nerves, or the bottle of vodka I drank last night, all I knew was that it is time. Time to say I DO, time to drawn myself into this crazy game, joke, nightmare, or whatever you wanna call it. But most importantly, time for my life to end. I cried my self to sleep last night, and I would cry now but I don't feel I have any tears left.

" Ready?" My father asked me entering the room. His eyes watery, and his heart in pain." You look beautiful" he whisper before taking my hand and kissing it softly. I looked at the mirror in front of me. My makeup was Still intact. For second I closed my eyes, I had to try one more time to make everything go away.

All the wedding was was planned by Mr. Giordano himself. After I gave him my answer, I also told. Him I didn't want anything to do with the wedding. So he took care a everything, from the flowers to the wedding gown I was wearing right now. I haven't speak to him or his family since then.

/ / / / / /

"are you ready?" Nathaniel asked his brother while tying his bow tie.

"more than ever" Shane answer looking at himself in the mirror.

"are you nervous?" Jason asked him, looking into his eyes.

" Me?, nervous?, please...I am Shane Giordano, I don't get nervous".

But the truth was that he was nervous. It was intriguing actually, the idea of uniting your life with someone you barely know. The idea of having intimacy with a woman tonight that will probably hate you for the Rest of your life. But a decision has been made. And there was no going back.

"where is my boy?" Constanza, Shane's mother asked, opening the door without knocking.

" Mother" Shane simply said taking a breath and hugging his mother

" I am so proud of you my boy. You look just like your father, handsome and protective. And now that you are getting married, I will tell you the same thing I told Nate the day of his wedding." She said with her obvious Italian accent.

" Women are treasures, not property. If you can distinguish the difference between the two, then you will be a great husband." Constanza told her son from the bottom of her heart.

" And I shall do that. Not only because of her, but because of you too. I would never disappoint you mom. You know that". Shane responded smiling.

" I Sure do son"

And it was time. Time to tie the knot. Time to discover something new in the eyes of a woman he will see every day of his life. Time to drive into a new life with the woman who had the key to his most deepest, and crazy fantasies. It was time to make her his. Time to give her not only his body, but everything he had too. Everything except his heart...because after everything he has been thru, Shane Giordano was not Capable of loving anybody...


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I DO. 3 letters, 2 words, 1 mining. It defines, acceptance and compromise. Everybody is looking at me. Hundreds of people with two eyes, looking at me up and down. Some of them smiling at me, and some of them jus staring. Hundreds of people watching me Walking, Going down the aisle to the altar. Where he was waiting for me, and he looked at me up and down like the rest, and then he just smiled. He had the nerve to smile at me, when he clearly knows I don't want him, when he knows I can't stand him. I was shaking and if it wasn't for my father, I wouldn't be standing. I wold have passed out or run away, Like a coward.

And then I just look behind Him, the image of Jesus Christ staring down at me. Looking down at me. And I found comfort. My heart skips a beat, and that's When I realize, Shane already grabbed my hand.

/ / / / / / / /

She looks beautiful. Like a porcelain doll. And I could just kiss her right now, grab her hand and run to the hotel were we will be staying tonight After the reception. She looked so natural, yet scare but conscious. She looked dizzy, but anyone in her shoes would. It was not easy task to merry me, even I knew that.

And all my family is here, a bunch of them came from Italy to share this moment with me and my mother. My cousins, and my uncles, and aunts, all came to be here today. Because that's what family does. And then there's my other family, my workers, some of them sitting down, some of them standing outside church making sure nothing goes wrong.

Nate is my best man. While Jason is sitting next to my mother and his son, on the front Bench.

She finally reaches the altar, were we will be soon husband and wife, I shake her father's hand and take hers into mine. And they fit perfectly, like if they were made to be just like that, together, and right there I Knew, this was meant to be, I made the right choice.

/ / / / / /

I said it. Jesus ChrisI, I said it. I just said I do, and now I want to cry. I want run, I want to hide. What have I done?.

And he took my arm into his, and we walked down the aisle, like husband and wife, knowing that there was no going back. His family, and my family looking at us both up and down, and I could not think. His lips on mine, a minute a go, are still trying to figure out f it was electricity what they felt. His lips were so dry, and without emotion that for a moment there I thought I was kissing a dead body.

But I wasn't. He was very alive!

The reception was...incredible. Roses everywhere, people everywhere. And Shane next to me.

The whole time.

Holding my hand.

I was not able to speak to him during the first hour we were there. But when was our first time to dance, I could not escape. So he dragged me to the diddle of the dance floor.

Holding me. With his hands on my hips. Tight.

His perfume making me dizzy, while we slow dance to a song I don't seem to recognize. His breath on my ear making me sad and frustrated.

" You're doing great" He whisper to my ear.

" I want to leave...I don't..." But he interrupts me.

" No can do, that would be rude to the guests."

That would be rude to the guests?, what about me? What about what I was feeling.

There are two things I have learn about Shane's family, number one: they like to laugh and number two: they LOVE wine.

Shane introduced me to a lot of people I have never seen, people important to him and his family. His mom was caring, and when she hugged me I cold tell she was being honest. His brothers spend the night talking to a lot of people, important guess. My father chat a bit with Shane while I was sitting with my mother, who seemed very excited, even more than me. Walking around the tables, I could hear people speaking Italian, drinking wine. some of them dancing while some of them just looked around to find any faults.

I finally got the chance to sit down. Taking a deep breath I looked down at my wedding band. A white gold simple band that hugged my finger perfectly. Tears fell down my cheeks. This was torture. Looking at Shane thru the distance, I notice a couple of things, like for example the fact that he loved black. Hi had a black tuxedo on, and when I say black, it's cause everything is black. His suit is black, his shirt is black, his tie is black, plus obviously his hair was black, his eyes were black. He is obsessed.

The way he puts gel on his hair and brushes it to the back, looking perfectly, and organize, sexy yet serious. That was Shane.

But I hated that Shane.

And I hated my life now.

looking around I see a lot of people, or bodyguards standing around. What is this a mafia movie?,

" are you all right. " he. Asked me sitting next to me

" how do you think I am"? I responded sarcastically.

" i don't know, it's hard to tell. You don't express your emotions too much."

" I want to leave" I sated firmly.

" That is not possible, don't ask me again, that would be rude to the guests. "

"We'll I don't want to be here, so...

And his patience had a limit.

And he was not going to have it.

"so nothing, listen to me clearly, you are my wife now, you do as I are staying, end of conversation, now get up and hold your glass, is time for the toast." Shane said standing up when Nate approach the table.

And I just realized I have made the stupidest mistake of my life. I married a monster.

And there was no going back now...


End file.
